1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for attaching a heat sink to an electronic device, and more particularly a clip which is easy to operate.
2. Description of Prior Art
Advances in microelectronics technology have resulted in electronic devices which process signals and data at unprecedented high speeds. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs), large amounts of heat are produced. The heat must be efficiently removed, to prevent the system from becoming unstable or being damaged. Heat sink assemblies are frequently used to dissipate heat from these electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional heat sink clip includes a central pressing part 100, two spring portions 102 extending slantingly upwardly from opposite ends of the pressing part 102, and pair of arms 104 depending from opposite distal ends of the spring portions 102. Each arm 104 defines two apertures 106 therein, one above the other. An ear 108 is stamped outwardly from each arm 104 at the upper of the two apertures 106, for enabling a tool to be engaged with the arm 104. However, it is inconvenient to require a tool every time the clip is used to attach the heat sink to a CPU and detach the heat sink therefrom.
Thus, an improved heat sink clip which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.